Chained
by Dani-san
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is being sold in a slave auction, and who else ends up buying him but a certain Uchiha boy? AU. Current pairing unsure. Help with better title?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did damnit!

This is AU. Dun hate me for it! -hides under couch- And for those of you reading _Fragile_ sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My brain had been hurting recently.

So I have no clue what the pairings for this will be, or where this is going. Lovely, isn't it? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Also, if you have an idea for a title please tell me! xoxo!

* * *

The sound of lashes against bare flesh filled the air, and a small grunt was all that was heard afterwards; the little blonde hissed and shrank away from his "masters", pressing his body against the wall and wrapping his arms about himself to keep warm as cerulean blue eyes glared defiantly at them. The gorgeous blonde boy's hair fell into his eyes as he sat glaring at them, his nicely tanned body scrunched together in his squatting position; the boy was nude and obviously incredibly pissed about it as well, though he made no move toward those who stood nearby.

"What'll we do with him if no one decides to take him?" one asked, turning toward the other and gesturing with one hand toward the shivering blonde, whose eyes had trailed elsewhere.

"If no one takes him today then I think Lord Orochimaru said he'd take him as his own. Of course, I'm sure that someone will snatch him up today; he's been sick recently, which is the only reason he hasn't been taken yet. If I didn't have a wife and children, I probably would have taken him into my possession."

At the comment the hentai man sent the little blonde an evil grin, which was returned with a frightening deathglare that probably would have killed him if it were possible.

The other smirked at the obvious dislike of the young male before turning back to the other, taking him by the arm and dragging him away.

"The auction will begin soon; we should go get the others ready for their presentation. Lord Orochimaru said he wanted this one to be the last presented; said something about how this one was going to do a special presentation, unlike the others." With a quick nod the other smirked and murmured something that was unknown to the little blonde, who was still glaring with hate at the pair as they walked up the stairs and left, the sound of a heavy door closing behind them.

Only then did he allow a small whimper to escape his lips, and the boy buried his face into his arms as he let himself drop from his crouched position into a laying position; he was, unknowingly, revealing too much of his body but the little blonde didn't care at the moment. He didn't want that hentai old man Orochimaru - who looked, in his opinion, like a child molesting girl - to take him!

Licking his dry lips quickly, the blonde tilted his head to stare toward the door, at last twisting his leg in such a way that he was hidden, and glared at the nonexistant bastards who were behind it.

If he ever got the chance, he'd kill them.

Slowly and painfully.

* * *

"And sold, to the man in the center!"

The voice was booming, but not quite as loud as that of the hand slamming onto the wooden table. He watched as the boy, pale with orange hair, before him was handed over to the buyer; he noticed the perverted look that the man gave the poor kid, probably even younger than himself, and dragged him off the stage and away to do who knows what to the boy.

A shuddering breath left his throat as the little blonde fidgeted; he was the last one. But this time it was different; all the other "possessions" has been allowed to keep their clothing on, yet the blonde had been denied even that small amount of dignity; and so he stood, naked, fidgeting in the hands of one of the men from earlier. "Stop moving around so much, damnit," the older male hissed into the blonde's ear, making him shiver and the chains that were bound around his wrists and ankles tinkle slightly.

"Now, we have a special treat for you all. This particular slave is one that I'm sure will be snatched up immediately. Uzumaki Naruto!"

At the sudden call the man who'd been holding him shoved the poor blonde forward, and then had to drag him across the stage to stand near the male who was announcing. Instantly, as he looked out over the crowd, Naruto saw many people gasp and stare, some in shock and some in lust, at the boy; instinctively he twisted his leg around to try and hide himself, a violent blush breaking out over his cheeks, but he suddenly felt a sting as he leg was slapped down.

Whimpering softly, mostly in embarassment and partly in fear, the little blonde glanced down and stared at his feet, as if that would make the looks of both disgust, pity, and lust go away. The older male who was leading the auction ignored the obvious discomfort on the young boy's face as he called out, loud enough so that all could hear: "Lets start the bidding!"

Instantly there were calls of numbers; Naruto glanced up, knowing that some of them were simply trying to keep him away from those who would use him, while others were the ones who planned on using him. This was exactly why he had been forced into nudity, to get so many bids like this.

"500!"

"700!"

"800!"

"1000!"

"1300!"

The bidding's went on until about 2300, and the older male started to inquire loudly: "Any other bids? Any other bids? Well then! Sol-!"

"3000."

All eyes turned to stare at the one who had bid so much; sure, the little blonde was incredibly delicious, but not many had enough money to pay for that; only a few families in Japan possessed that kind of money to give away. Hyuuga, Sabaku, and ...

The dark haired pale boy met the gazes sternly, reaching up and casually brushing a strand of hair from his onyx black eyes as he peered, more curiously than anything, at the blonde. Cerulean blue eyes glanced up and met the eyes of the other, and instantly Naruto felt a hot blush rising; _he_ was the one who would probably end up taking him? _Him?_ But he was so goddamn sexy!

Uchiha Sasuke.

The boy who could easily have every girl - and most boys, too - wrapped around his finger if he so wished; both he and his brother, actually. Without hesitating, Sasuke began to walk silently toward the stage. Naruto watched in awe as those in his way moved, and one of the girls around his age who hadn't moved, upon noticing, dropped to her knees and repeated "Gomen, Sasuke-kun! Gomen!" over and over, though the Uchiha simply stepped passed her.

With all eyes still upon him, the Uchiha stopped infront of the blushing Uzumaki and inclined his head ever so slightly to the left, looking him up and down for a moment before turning to the auctioneer. "Are you deaf, or just stupid?" he snapped, almost irritably but not quite.

"R-Right, Sasuke-sama! And sold, to Uchiha Sasuke!"

A smirk played across the lips of the man holding the little blonde, and he leaned in toward Naruto to whisper quietly: "Normally, I could tell you what would happen to you depending on who took you. But with Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not sure. Have fun, little blonde."

Naruto gulped silently, and he staggered suddenly as the older male holding him by the chains around his wrists and ankles jerked him forward to meet the Uchiha; noticing the sudden jerk, Sasuke sent a glare that would make even the most courageous of men scream like a little girl and flee the scene. At the look the man cowered and, instead of handing the end of the chain to Sasuke, tossed it to him where the dark haired boy easily caught it with another violent glare.

Again, as he walked, with the blushing nervous blonde in tow, the people in his way moved aside to let the Uchiha pass.

Suddenly he halted to glance behind him as a voice called out loudly: "Sasuke!" Onyx black eyes watched as a man with short brown hair came up to them, instantly his eyes falling on the little blonde and a small smirk playing on his lips. "I almost got him, until you came along. So what do you plan on doing with him, eh, Sasuke? Have a little fun?"

At the comment the Uchiha scowled, while Naruto blushed violently and took several steps backwards until his bare body was hidden behind the larger boy; he blinked slightly but made no move to step away from the little blonde. In fact, he prefered that. It kept the hentai man's eyes off the Uzumaki, after all.

"No, you stupid prick, I'm not."

His voice cut through the air like lightening through cold air, and Sasuke's glare fell on the man before he grabbed the shivering blonde by the arm and dragged him away; Naruto was more than willing to go with the Uchiha, since it kept the ravishing eyes off of him. Once they were far enough away, the Uchiha turned back to Naruto and watched him once more, noticing the uncomfortable fidgetting but simply shrugging.

"C'mon, lets go get you some clothing. Uzumaki Naruo, right?"

The blonde dobe glanced at Sasuke in mild surprise as he nodded slowly, before scowling at the other and turning his head away quickly; he might not have any bad intentions - well, that's what the blonde assumed because of Sasuke's comment toward the hentai man - but that didn't mean Naruto was going to like him any better than any other person who had wanted to buy him.

He noted the defiance with mild amusement; he hadn't even wanted to come here and buy a slave, but his father had sent him to get one and so he had gone. Unfortunately, Sasuke had arrived late, do to a group of girls stopping him and cooing over his good looks.

Yet, when he'd arrived and looked up to see what the frantic bidding was about, he'd caught sight of the tanned little blonde and had decided that that one would be the one he'd take back to the Uchiha manor. Truthfully, the Uchiha had hardly looked at Naruto's _ahem ahem_ but instead had noticed that the little blonde was surprisingly muscular for his small stature. Since Sasuke wasn't sure what kind of thing his father had wanted a slave for, he'd simply assumed it would require physical strength of some sort.

Naruto was definitely perfect for that.

There was a pause as the dark haired boy halted suddenly, the little blonde stopping beside him and peering up through golden locks at the taller boy with his head inclined ever so slightly to the left; onyx black met cerulean blue eyes and Sasuke smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto blinked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

Sasuke sighed.

"My name, idiot."

Oh.

It was his name. Of course it was.

"Right," the blonde dobe murmured, glancing back at the slave auction before shuddering and stepping closer to the Uchiha; Sasuke didn't seem to mind too much, though his eyebrow did shoot up in mild annoyance before he began to lead the little blonde toward the Uchiha manor.

* * *

Dun hate me! Yeah.

I hope you all enjoyed my crappy little first chapter. Anyways, reviews are loved dearly!


End file.
